


Soirée cinéma

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Yoshiko et Hanamaru regardent un film d'horreur. Ou du moins, elles essaient...
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Soirée cinéma

**Author's Note:**

> petit écrit pour un défi qui était d'écrire sur un couple yuri. après avoir hésité près de 5h en écoutant des chansons disney, j'ai fini par écrire un petit yoshimaru.
> 
> bonne lecture !

Hanamaru essayait de se concentrer sur le scénario du film, caressant distraitement les cheveux de Yoshiko qui avait sa tête posée sur ses cuisses. L'histoire en elle-même n'était pas bien compliquée, mais le film se déroulait principalement la nuit et la luminosité était terrible, elle devait plisser les yeux pour savoir quel personnage était filmé. Sans oublier qu'avec la caméra qui partait sans arrêt dans tous les sens, c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arrêta de caresser les cheveux de l'autre jeune fille et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle et la regarda, surprise, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait fermé ses propres yeux et qu'une grimace d'inconfort était collée sur son visage.

«** Yoshiko-chan ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Yoshiko ouvrit un œil, évitant de regarder en direction de l'écran.

«** Q-Q-Quoi, Zuramaru ? Tu as p-peur ?** bégaya-t-elle. »

La brune se retint de rire. Il était clair que Yoshiko était complètement terrifiée, mais étant donné qu'elle était celle qui avait proposé une soirée films d'horreurs, elle refusait maintenant de l'avouer et de demander à changer.

« **Un peu**, finit par dire Hanamaru.** Tu veux changer de film ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Yoshiko poussa un soupir exagéré en roulant des yeux.

«** Je savais que tu aurais peur. On peut changer si tu veux, mais je te fais une faveur !** »

Hanamaru sourit tendrement en la voyant essayer de calmer ses tremblements. Yoshiko se leva et, toujours sans regarder la télévision, se dirigea vers l'étagère où une pile de DVDs était rangée.

« **Alors, euh...** » Elle regarda Hanamaru du coin de l'oeil.

« **Mulan ?** proposa-t-elle timidement. »

Lorsque Hanamaru acquiesça, Yoshiko lui offrit un énorme sourire. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle essaya de le contenir, sans grand succès. Elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur et repartit s'installer à côté de la brune.

«** C'est pour toi que je le fais, Zuramaru ! J'aurais préféré continuer l'autre film ! **insista-t-elle. »

Hanamaru dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire devant les joues rouges de sa petite-amie. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, se serrant contre Yoshiko.

« **Merci, Yoshiko-chan**, dit-elle, souriant lorsque Yoshiko prit sa main dans la sienne, toujours tremblante et elle la serra doucement. »

Elle savait pertinemment que le visage de Yoshiko devait être complètement rouge, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, écoutant à moitié le film en profitant de leur proximité.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
